This acquisition is a continuation of Contract N0l-HD-3-3l69. The purpose of this acquisition is to provide data analysis and statistical programming support for the early child care Data Coordinating Center of the Division of Epidemiology, Statistics and Prevention Research (DESPR) of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD). It is a study of the influence of variations in early child-care histories on the psychological development of infants and toddlers from a variety of family backgrounds. This is a multi-site study under a Cooperative Agreement Grant of the effects of nonmaternal care on the development of children in the first three years of life. A total of 1,200 children from 10 different sites will participate. Families will have been enrolled shortly after the infant's birth and will participate in the study until the infant is three years old. Over the 36 months of participation, the infant will be visited and observed at home, in child care, and in a laboratory playroom a number of times. The DESPR of NICHD is acting in the capacity of the Data Coordinating Center for the study. All the data collected from the these various activities is to be entered, compiled, and analyzed to assess the psychological development of the infants under the conditions as described above. NICHD has need for support in the editing and verification of the data, the design and maintenance of an appropriate database, the design and development of analytical computer programs, and the documentation of the database and analytical programs that will be generated.